Destination Unknown
by Eunectes
Summary: When people L cares about are threatened, the detective rushes to them to keep them from being harmed. Also, he drags Light Yagami, suspected mass murderer, along with him to the other end of the world in his haste.


**Destination: Unknown.**

Reasons for being hauled over the roads in a closed van, through the air in a private plane, only to arrive in another closed (and this time soundproof) van: Unknown.

Reasons for being blindfolded, not informed, dragged along by the handcuffed leash he keeps me on: Known, and not accepted.

* * *

I could say that I hate the insomniac detective I'm handcuffed to, but I would probably be lying. Honestly, it's only since he started throwing everything around in my life that the ever-present, ever-crushing boredom began to fade.

I could say that I love my family, that I don't mind that my sister is only interested in watching TV and gossiping with her friends, that my father has nothing to say when sit together at dinner, that my mother solely devotes herself to being a perfect housewife, not having a job or hobbies other than knitting scarves, that I don't mind that the girls I date only want to talk to me about completely trivial things day and watch movies so predictable I could time the events with a clock, and I do say I love them. Because what kind of person would I be if I didn't love my perfect happy family.

L doesn't have a family. He has Watari, but he's more a caring butler. And when I imagine the life I'll lead now or later, I can say that L's type of life is the only one that makes me look forward to the future.

This being said, I hope you understand why it wasn't anger or sadness that I felt, when I was sitting in a plane, in a separate room, curtains drawn, no stereo voices telling me where we arrive, where we're going, when to put my seat buckle on. It was only anticipation.

* * *

I'm not sure where or why we're going, but this is clearly something very important to L. It starts with a phone call, when L talks in very British and barely understandable English, and for the first time I see genuine concern on his face. Something bad has happened, or is going to happen. To something or someone he cares about.

Then he hangs up, saying he's leaving right away and tells me:

"Light-kun, I cannot work on the Kira-case full-time anymore. We will continue to work on it, but I must change location. Another case has come up that I need to resolve first."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. But I cannot leave you without surveillance. If you come with me, I cannot guarantee very comfortable situations or any information about the case. If you do not wish to comply to these terms, you may stay here in the isolation cell, under camera surveillance."

"Of course I don't want to be locked up again, how can you even suggest that?"

I glare at him. In his logical resolve he always forgets that he's dealing with human beings and not computers. Or does he do this to annoy me?

"Fine. Then we shall be leaving."

"What? Now immediately?"

"Yes, I do not believe you have anything to pack. I'll take the computers."

Then follows a call to Watari, a long ride, a blindfolded walk to the plane and we're settled in a little room in the plane, isolated from the world again.

At least the blindfold is off.

* * *

We work on separate cases now. I do the Kira-case, he checks up on it, asks me to follow certain leads, he work on his case.

He's quieter. There's a slightly hurried tone to his working. Maybe he's working with a deadline.

I keep myself from asking questions. It would make him watch his words more carefully and give me even less information. Now, how do I subtly get to know what this is all about?

L stops typing, sits back, lets out a small sigh.

"Sometimes I wish you were not Kira, Light-kun."

"Why wish for something that is already as you wish it?"

The smile of a chess player making the second move creeps over my face. We don't play chess together, we have verbal mind games instead.

"I don't want to play this game, _Kira-kun_."

L glares at me. He's more vindictive than usual. I should calm him down if I want any information.

"Maybe you can tell me what's bothering you about your case by changing the names, locations, goals, motives? You could tell me in terms of the Kira-case, that won't reveal anything about the details of your case. It would leave too many ways to interpret who is who."

"I prefer not to tell you anything. In fact, I am regretting taking Light-kun with me. Why is he not bothered by not knowing where we are going, what I am doing, if it is even safe for him?"

Time to lie blatantly.

I place my hand on his and shift my face to a serious expression.

"Because I trust you, Ryuuzaki."

Annoyance, distrust and then follows an unsettled expression. He removes his hand, shifts his chair so he doesn't face me anymore and starts typing again.

I know he's going to give in. He's too unsettled and worried for the cold distanced-thing now. And in all those months of being chained together, I feel he's starting to trust me very slightly. He won't tell me details, he won't tell me his tricks or his actual thoughts, but he is getting used to asking my point of view.

* * *

Surely enough, an hour later, L gives in.

He sits without typing, frowns at his computer screen. Clearly, he's stuck with an annoying variable.

"Light-kun, let us, for the sake of argument, imagine that you are Kira. What would be the first thing you would do if you were trying to harm L?"

Again with the unsubtle accusations.

"If I were Kira, and L, please note the conditional tense, … I think… I would try to kill him in a way that couldn't be traced back to me. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do the job, though, so hiring someone would be out of the question.

After all the rivalry that has been built between Kira and L, I wouldn't want to do it impersonally either. I would want L to know that I had won, and would want to look at the expression on his face in his last moments.

It's not so much a question of killing him, it's a question of…"

… _total dominance. Submitting L to my will. Getting as close to him as possible and getting him to accept that I won fairly and that, in the end, I was better than him._

Do I think of L like that?

"A question of what, Kira?"

L gets up and moves closer to me. I stand up defensively. L rises to his full height, almost a head taller than me. He glares at me.

"If you don't want me to answer your hypothetical questions, don't ask them."

"Just answer my question.

"It's all about winning. I don't think Kira feels lightly about L. Just look at the state you get in when we talk about what Kira is like."

L snarls. He grabs my shirt and pulls me to him.

"I think you're dumping your own feelings on_ me_, Kira."

"I'm not Kira, you stubborn failure of a detective."

He lets me go. Kicks me in the chest, tugs me back with the chain. I narrowly avoid breaking my neck against the wall. Taking advantage of his proximity, I punch him in the face.

He falls, pulls me with him. He growls and turns us around. I'm lying on my back, he's sitting on my chest. One hand holds my wrists, the other's around my neck.

"You're Kira, I know this since I first met you. In fact, I know this from before we met. You simply radiate evil."

"You're insane."

Breathing comes less easily, and my voice croaks.

"Why should I trust your definition of sane? I'm still in control, Kira. You haven't killed me yet."

My head is swimming.

"Stop… I- I can't …"

"I hate you, Kira." L's nose presses against mine, his glare intensifies. "I wish you would come out right now."

"I'm... not…"

That's it, I'm going to die because L has a nervous breakdown. He'll even be able to justify my death, the bastard. What a ridiculous way to die. And what stupid last words.

* * *

I wake up with blurry eyes. My chest and neck hurt, and I'm probably not dead. When the fuzz goes away, I can make out the room in the plane.

"What the fuck, L?"

"Light-kun, you're awake. I apologize for strangling you."

He brings me a glass of water. I think he's been crying, his eyes are all red and swollen. What in the hell is wrong with him? Has his cold facade finally fallen and is everything coming out now?

"What's wrong with you, L?"

He doesn't answer.

"Don't you think I deserve an explanation for your murderous tendencies?"

"I told you before we left, I cannot give you information, Light-kun. But I do apologize for my actions and for my words. I do not hate Light-kun."

"Not that I would notice the difference if you did hate me."

"Please put on your seatbelt, we're going to land."

* * *

And it's back to being blindfolded. I crash into quite a few plane seats and into the wall on my way out, but I refuse to hold L's hand. I can sense he's getting annoyed with my stumbling, but I couldn't care less. I just crash into a few extra doors to annoy him more.

We don't sit in the van for a long time. I estimate 10 minutes.

And I take back what I said about anticipation. I'm still curious, but really getting sick of L's childish and abusive temper.

But then we finally arrive, and I'm too curious to be angry.

My feet hit the ground. I don't stumble like a blind man with my hands extended in front of me, I walk like I normally do, though slower.

"Light-kun, will you please just take my hand? I do not have all day to wait on you. Though you have nothing better to do, my time is valuable."

"If you take the blindfold off, we'll be faster."

"Light-kun, either you accept my conditions or, no matter much time it will take and how much it will ruin the case, I will take us back to the headquarters and lock you up, tie you up and tell Matsuda to entertain you."

I pause. Okay, this is probably as far as I can push him. I hold out my hand to where I think he is.

He grabs it, holds it tightly and drags me along as fast as he can without running.

When he stops, he opens a door, drags me in, closes it, lets my hand go and pushes me into a chair.

"Be quiet now, Light-kun."

He starts talking in Russian to someone quite old, judging by the creaking of his voice. How stupid of him to underestimate me and to think I don't speak Russian. I refrain from smirking and listen quietly to their conversation.

"Hello, old friend, please switch to Russian and to a higher level of security in your words. The man I have brought with me is Kira. I could not leave him in Japan, because I cannot trust him. He knows I am L, and he knows the details of the Kira case. Consider the rest as secret for him. I do not think he speaks Russian, but we should stay as safe as possible."

"Of course, L. I'm glad you could come so quickly. The situation is positively nerve-wrecking."

The man's Russian accent was flawless. It was even better than L. He must be Russian, or maybe he lived there. Anyway, Russia is already a country I can scratch off my list. As well as any hot countries. The outside air was cold and damp, and since it's November, we're probably in the Northern Hemisphere, near a sea or an ocean.

I'm betting on Britain, from L's phone call and the weather, and I should observe accents as I go along, if I ever meet the people in this house (I know there are others because I heard chatter in the long room which was probably the hall). Unless they all come from different countries, as this Russian man most likely does.

"We will refer to him as B. Now, has he been here already?"

"I don't believe he has, there has been no report of anything. The halls are guarded and we take presence every few hours. But, of course, he could have hidden himself."

"When he comes, he will not enter through the front door, friend. He will take the children one by one, until he finds me or finds a suitable hostage. Class has been canceled, I hope? And maximal security installed?"

"Class is canceled, but since there is not yet a sign of him, security is at one level below maximal."

"I'll put it on maximal right now. We are not taking any chances this time. I refuse to let anyone get hurt in here."

"L, please, calm down. He could be waiting for months, years to plot his revenge. We can't keep maximal security all that time. There is no telling when he'll come."

"I don't care. I won't let him hurt them. If I have to stay here until he comes, so be it. We'll put it on maximal at least the first week."

"Fine."

"Give me the microphone."

Great. So I followed L to avoid being locked up only to be locked up again, with a madman out to hurt (or kill) the man I'm chained to. Next time, I'm going wherever L is not going.

Though I would like to know who L is so afraid of? Is there a second Kira-like rival in his life?

"Hello, everyone," L continues in Russian. "This is L. You may consider maximal security to be activated from this moment. For those of you who are not entirely familiar with this, I'll repeat that we will regroup you all in a large room. You are not to leave the room and you must, one by one, in alphabetical order, push your personal code into the lock in your wall every time this signal is heard, which will be at random times." A loud beeping signal was heard over the speakers. "If, however, you hear a continuous sound, which I will let you hear next, you must leave the room immediately." A continuous shrill sound was heard. "If you hear that signal, you must leave the building and regroup yourself outside as you have practiced it. You must still leave if the signal stops. The reason I am repeating all this is because we are in a very dangerous situation. I want all of you to stay alert and not to do anything stupid. Simply stay in your rooms.

You should all switch to talking in the most uncommonly used language that you know, preferably not all in the same language. You may not speak Japanese or English. If you see me, do not talk to the man accompanying me. He is a suspect in a case unrelated to these events. Do not at any time mention your real name to him or anyone else.

Stay in your room until we come to bring you to the communal rooms."

I hear him put down the microphone.

"My friend, we have to get them in the communal rooms as quickly as possible. Let the eldest stop guarding the house and help us with the children."

"Right."

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Light-kun, we are going to get the children here in a different room, please hold my hand, do not talk to anyone and simply follow me."

"Fine."

What the hell is going on?

* * *

We take the children (though some are really too old to be called children) one by one to the bigger rooms. I estimate there are three rooms in total.

The kids all trust L completely and I can hear tones of adoration in most of them. I don't understand them all. I think they come from all over the world. Though most of them are European.

We go back to get another kid.

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, waiting with Mello.

There are so many things wrong with Mello.

He's convinced that loving me is wrong. Lucky for me, he can't help himself. But he hates himself for it.

He's very unstable. He splits his time into studying like a madman, insulting Near and plotting to destroy him in decidedly strange ways, loving me or crying and praying, reciting the bible in Latin to me.

I don't know what happened to him before he came here, but the catholicism has been stamped in there to the core. Often, he stops in the middle of sex and starts crying. He prays at least twice a day, more often when he feels he's done something wrong.

And of course, he can't stand being anything less than perfect. He spends his nights studying for class, working out, trying to fit the knowledge contained in every book he has in his head, and this is an insanely high number (not that he has respect for books, he sometimes burns them, takes the cover off, tears pages out, leaves them on the floor, …). Since he doesn't have enough time to do all this in normal day-time, he doesn't sleep much. He also does scientific, social, psychological, economic, philosophic experiments either by himself or on willing/unwilling test subjects to try to understand everything in the world. He tries to prove things mathematically, tries to find logic in everything, because if he understands, then maybe... maybe he can know everything there is to know, and maybe he can have a perfect estimation of what will happen in the future and know how to influence it, and finally be able to have control over his life.

All this striving for perfection makes him the most gorgeous, smart and interesting man I know. Also, the craziest, but I'm ignoring that.

I've opted for a completely submissive position towards him. It's the only thing that keeps him from becoming angry. I get average grades, pass time by playing video games, I always talk to him in sweet tones, I never do anything threatening and I do everything he says. And then he's mostly harmless.

I don't mind giving over control. I hate making decisions. Others try to beat him into submission or to provoke him to see if they can get more done of him. But really, they don't understand that the trick is giving him the illusion of total control and then push him unnoticeably in the right direction. And I'm not going to tell them. Now, he only feels safe with me, and I love his attention. Even if he isn't always stable or sane.

But honestly, who would choose stability and normalcy over Mello?

He's walking in circles in the room, radiating stress.

He's annoyed to be in my room when L is coming. He wants to look absolutely perfect to him. He wants to get the title.

My room smells of sex. This bothers Mello. He stopped in the middle of it when L started talking over the speakers. He's afraid that L will hate him if he knows that we have sex, though L doesn't care at all. L doesn't care about all these imperfections, he just wants you to be good at what you're doing.

My blond nerve-wreck keeps checking the mirror to be sure he looks alright. It's a bit insulting that he cares so much about L, but I'm very sure that L isn't attracted to Mello. Mello is too young, he's too scared, too nervous, too depressed. And he's not like L. L likes people who resemble him. Which is why he likes Near more than Mello.

Mello is also addicted to caffeine, chocolate and cocaine.

The door opens.

L opens the door.

* * *

The room smells of sex, cigarettes and the oppressing smell of running computers with bad radiators. It's the first one with a familiar smell. The other rooms and kids smelled of candy, of paint, of pastels and the muffy smell of old stuffed animals.

A young man, around my age, maybe a bit younger (I'm betting on seventeen) starts talking to L. I feel his arms against my shoulder, L stumbles backwards and pulls me with him. He's crushing L in a hug.

"L! I've missed you! Why don't you visit more often?" He exclaims in Latin.

But, again, I do know Latin.

"Mello, Latin is not an uncommon language."

"No-one ever speaks Latin. And you haven't learned Slovenian yet. You prefer to speak Russian?"

"It probably doesn't make a difference. Keep watch of what you are saying."

"Is your relationship with suspects always this close?" He asks quietly.

"Have you always been this close to Matt? Is it a recent development?"

"I won't stand for your accusations. It's wrong to love a man as one does a woman. The relations with a woman are sacred, and only to be haven with her. You should examine your own actions before passing judgment onto me."

"You were judging my relationship with my suspect. I only retaliated."

"You are chained to him, holding his hand, you blindfolded him, is this not suspicious enough? And I would say that if you do have relations with him, it does not do to advocate them so publicly."

"Mello, please be quiet. I cannot devote my attention to you now. We will have religious debates when there isn't a dangerous criminal out to kill me. And you, perhaps."

So the madman might actually kill L.

_I hope I meet him._

Do I? I am very interested to know who this person is. He knows L comes here. He knows this place, where lots of people know who L is.

Is this L's family?

"And Mello, I don't smell of sweat and sex. I think I should win this round." L whispers.

"I'll pray for us when we're waiting for him to come." Mello whispers back.

* * *

After bringing the extremely religious Slovenian to the room, we go back for yet another kid. So far I've counted fifteen, for us, but I don't know how many other people are doing this too. At least three groups, maybe four or five. That brings us to a minimum of 45 kids. Most of our kids were very young. The only one older than ten or twelve was Mello (and I'm guessing Matt? But he didn't speak).

L stops abruptly. I crash into him.

"Ow! You could warn me, L!" I say in Japanese.

"Just stay quiet."

"Is something wrong?" I whisper into his ear.

L shivers.

"There is nothing wrong, I'm just waiting for a child to open his door. And please do not blow into my ear, it... tickles." He says quietly.

The door opens with a creak. Someone steps out quietly. From the sound of it, they're not wearing shoes.

He starts talking in the strangest language with L. It sounds... African?

L is complaining, I hear him use the "I-cannot-believe-they-are-really-this-incompetent " voice he uses when he talks about the task-members in Japan with me.

The boy's voice is more detached than L's. He sounds empty. He only reacts, he doesn't have initiative.

I don't understand a single word of what they're saying.

* * *

After bringing all the kids to a safer room, and a second talk with the Russian, L finally takes the blindfold off.

We're standing in a room with a huge desk, on which our laptops are placed. The desk has a very big turning computer chair.

Behind the desk is a huge four-poster bed with thick curtains. The sheets are of red silk, the wood a dark gleaming brown. The walls are dark chocolate brown and weapons are scattered on them. Over the door is the head of a boar and the cold marble floors are covered with lush dark red carpets.

It looks like a lords' room from the middle ages. I think I can even see an iron maiden and other instruments in the back of the enormous room.

I look back at the closed door. L is pushing a thick metal bar over the side of it. It looks quite impenetrable. L turns to me.

"I apologize for the lack of a second bed, Light-kun. I hope you do not mind to share this one with me, it is the only safe room available."

"It's... fine."

I sit down on the bed and then give up fighting exhaustion and gravity and let my back hit the mattress.

"This has been the strangest day of my life, L. I have no idea where we are, what's going to happen or even what exactly is going on.

All I know is someone is probably going to attack this place and keep hitting everything in sight until he gets to you. And from your reaction, he probably wants to kill you.

And I'm chained to you."

"Light-kun, I promise to protect you as much as lies in my capacities. But indeed, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Is this what happens when you become the greatest detective in the world? You get chased by murderous criminals?"

"Light-kun, I live with a dangerous criminal."

"Not this again."

"I will tell you this, since it does concern your safety: the criminal chasing me is like Kira in many ways, but not in his way of killing. This criminal enjoys the suffering of his victims, like you described in the plane. Suffice to say that he would not kill me with a heart attack."

* * *

L wakes me up in the middle of the night, urgency in his voice.

"Light-kun, Light, please wake up!"

"Whattsssrrrm?"

"I have to go. I'm chaining you to the bed. Don't make any noise and don't say anything or do anything until I am back. And make sure that it is indeed me before you talk."

"What's happening?"

"There's been a commotion, I have to see if it's him."

"And I have to stay in the least safe position there is?"

"I can't take you with me. And, Light?" L places his hands against my face and stares intently at me. "If I die, I want you to know that I don't hate you. I hate Kira, but not you, Light. And you are my first-ever friend."

L leaves the room quietly and locks it behind him.

It's been 10 minutes.

The only light comes from the open but locked computer screen of L's laptop.

The door rattles. I keep quiet.

Someone comes in. It's either L or the murderer.

My heart is pounding and I'm having a hard time to control my breathing. I never imagined I could be so scared.

The man pulls apart the curtains.

"Light Yagami... It's me."

"L? What happened? Did he get inside the building?"

"I do not think he has. Everything is quiet. But I am not L."

"What are you talking about?"

The man looked exactly like L: big, dark-rimmed eyes, a sharp nose, messy black hair, white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans.

"I am his brother. But we do not get along. He left this place to become a great detective and makes me stay here. Don't tell him I'm here. He always wants to punish me for not following his rules."

"Well, what are you doing here then, you could lead that criminal to this room, you moron."

"Following rules is for the weak."

The man climbed on the bed, sits down on my stomach.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck off me you idiot!"

He grabs my face.

"Kira..."

I freeze.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Kira... I know you're there."

Everything stops.

* * *

I hear someone calling me.

"Come on, now, I know I've found you."

"Get off me, idiot."

"Finally! I thought maybe he had lost you."

"Of course not. You can't get rid of me." I smirk. Who the hell is this?

"I have something you want..." He whispers in my ear. "And you have something I want. What say you we exchange goods?"

"You are the criminal looking to kill L?"

"Yes, Kira, but you can't read my name, can you? I don't even think you have your death note. I guess you'll have to let me live."

"For now. Tell me, what do you have that I want?" How does he know all this?

"L's name."

Finally! If I get this, the game is over. And the danger from the criminal might be gone if I have something he wants.

"What do you want for it in return?"

"Many things. L's name is quite precious. First, you must agree to help me kill L."

"... Agreed. But I will not soil my hands with his blood."

"Also, you must get L to trust Light completely."

"I can't guarantee that. L sees me through him. He will never trust Light."

"There are ways. You should get Light to feel more strongly about him, to take more initiative."

"It's a small push."

"Good. I'll come back later to discuss the details. Focus on getting L to trust Light. And now..."

The man pushes himself lower until he's sitting on my lap. He grinds against me.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time. The other rival of L."

"Is that jealousy?"

"Only arousal. I like the danger." He says hoarsely, smirking. "But... You're getting off on this?"

"What do you expect? I've been locked up and chained to L for months. I am only nineteen years old, after all." I smile.

But why am I telling him all this? What if this is just L pretending to be someone else? But, the jawline and the ears are different. And he's more muscular.

Am I so anxious to talk to someone without pretending? This isn't safe.

"Take your shirt off."

"Getting bossy, Kira? You like being called that, don't you?" He obeys, however.

"Fuck you." I do enjoy it.

"I'll be doing the fucking, Kira."

"Can you undo the handcuffs?" It's getting frustrating, not being able to move the way I want to.

"No. And I like you in this position. Kira handcuffed to a bedpost, getting fucked by a criminal, what could be more of a turn-on? And not being able to strangle me easily, that's even better."

"At least loosen them a bit." I squirm against him, making him moan lightly.

He pulls the chains forward, twists them until I have about a meter leeway for every hand. I take his chin and pull him towards me. He falls on my chest. I pull him into a deep kiss. Ah, but I've missed this. There's only so much you can do on your own with an insomniac detective watching you.

He responds easily. Maybe he's as desperate as I am?

His hands start to move on my chest. His fingers pinch my nipples and I moan against his mouth.

"Just in advance," He says, panting. "Are you masochistic at all?"

"Only sadistic." I answer breathlessly. What possesses him to ask that question?

"Same for me. Don't try anything."

This is insane! What am I doing with this criminal? Am I this hormone-crazed?

He places a trail of kisses down my chest, fingers still twisting my nipples. He comes to my bellybutton and circles it with his tongue.

My mind loses the ability to focus. My last rational thought is: what if L comes in? And then I just stop caring. I've been alone for too long.

He pulls my pajamas and my underwear off and then stops, looking at me. He moves down slowly, teasingly traces the length of my cock with his tongue. He starts unbuttoning his own trousers, then takes them off. He stops teasing me with his mouth and kisses me. He spreads my legs and grinds against me again. I put my hands on his back, and move them lower until I can feel his ass. I push him harder against me. I break the kiss.

"Come on, take me." I whisper, looking at him with heavy lust-ridden eyes.

He smiles and inserts a finger, biting and sucking on my neck. I can't repress the low moan in my throat.

"Aaah... Never mind that, just take me."

He pushes slowly into me. I try to relax and hold him still then, getting used to the feeling. He looks me in the eyes. He pulls me into a kiss and starts moving his hand on my cock. I quickly get aroused enough for him to get moving.

The rhythm starts slowly and deeply. I arch my back uncontrollably, gasp for breath. How could I ever go without this?

"Faster."

"I want to hear you begging."

"Fuck you."

"I am fucking you. Just..." He licks my earlobe. "plead a little bit. You want to, I know it."

He starts going slower and slower.

"This is why _I_ wanted to be on top." I say angrily.

"Too late. Now ask for it nicely."

He pushes deeply into me, hitting a better spot.

I groan loudly.

"Come on, do this for me."

"Ah... Do that again."

"It's just a word."

"It's... Mmmh... Please- please do it again..."

He smirks, and switches back to a faster, deeper rhythm, hitting the right spot again and again. I can't control the sounds coming out of my throat and he's moaning quietly as well. I've never been so loud. I can already feel my arousal hitting a peak and I try to delay it so I don't come first, but he takes my cock again and strokes it until I start grabbing the sheets and biting my lips to keep myself from moaning too loudly. The orgasm comes slowly, taking me over the edge until I come. I collapse into the bed and he follows quickly, by the tightening of all the muscles in my body. He falls on top of me.

He slips out of me and lies next to me, his arms around my chest. My hand is on his waist and our legs are tangled. I close my eyes, utterly exhausted.

The haze fades quickly, though, and we both realize what an intimate position we're in. I push him away and sit upright, looking for my pajamas and my underwear. I frown at my behavior. What was I thinking?

I'll be glad when we've killed L and I never have to see this crazy freak again.

And as he's getting dressed to leave, and I'm looking at his well-defined muscles, I realize that with bites on my neck and sperm leaking out of my ass, Light is never going to believe that he just fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I wrote this a while ago, and actually have no clue where to go from this. So no high expectations for a quick update please...**


End file.
